leonettafandomcom-20200214-history
León
León Vargas is a very talented boy that comes from Mexico and studies at Studio On Beat. He is also Violetta's current boyfriend and one of her two love interests in the first season. He is kind of arrogant, and somehow vain. But despite this, León has a good heart and cares about his friends, especially Violetta. He currently attends Studio On Beat. He's a very talented musician, singer and dancer. As of season 2, it is revealed that he likes going to the motocross track and practice his skills, which he used to do with his ex-mechanic and ex-girlfriend, Lara, who left in season 2 when León, Violetta,Francesca and Diego went to Madrid to dance for YouMix Spain. Later then, he revealed that they broke up because Lara couldn't date him anymore, because she couldn't trust him and knew he is still in love with Violetta. León is portrayed by Jorge Blanco. Personality Although he is arrogant, conceited and full of himself, León is an honest guy and has a good heart. However, when he's with Ludmila, he might seem mean. At the beginning, he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomás because Ludmila, his girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he falls in love with Violetta against his will. León's love for Violetta has changed him into a better person. He starts acting nicer to the other students (except for Tomás, since they seem to be in a permanent competition for Violetta's heart) and he actually becomes friends with people who aren't part of the "cool crowd". He helps Violetta with many things and is shown to be very protective of her. However, he also has a jealous side which was also shown during the time he was dating Ludmila. He wants to get Violetta to stop thinking about Tomas because he believes that Tomas is a bad guy, who is only toying with her and wanting to make her suffer, although this is false. He has fallen in love with Violetta and he wants to be the one to make her happy. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, León is very arrogant and mean and he was also part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, Naty and Andrés. He was a little selfish, and he didn't seem to like any of the other students at the Studio and he was very similar to his girlfriend, Ludmila, but they soon broke up. But later, when he falls in love with Violetta, he turns into a whole new person and now he is a good and friendly guy. When asked for the reason, he always says that his love for Violetta has changed him. However, León still has a jealous side and it is shown when he sees Tomás and Violetta together. León hates Tomás and would do anything to get him to leave Violetta alone. In the last episodes of Part 1, León and Violetta share their first kiss. Part 2 León starts to get more jealous, because he knows that Violetta still has feelings for Tomás, which leaded to that they broke up in episode 48-49, however they missed each other, and became a couple again, but they broke up again. Ludmila tries to convince León that he is just like her, and it leads to that León says something about Violetta, that he regrets. He sometimes forget about everything, because he's thinking of Violetta, however they decided to stay as friends in the last episode of season 1. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of the second season, León starts to practice motocross at the motocross track with his mechanic Lara, who later, becomes his girlfriend. He doesn't know on which thing to focus more on: the Studio or motocross; and he also wrote the song Entre Dos Mundos about his two passions: music and motocross. But later, he decides not to quit the Studio, as he planned before, so he said he will try to find time for both of his passions. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when he, Violetta, Francesca and Diego went to Madrid, Spain to dance for YouMix Spain after winning the YouMix contest at Studio On Beat, León and Violetta started to have a stronger relationship and wanted to get back together, but they weren't sure. He saw Diego talking to Ludmila about their plan to ruin Violetta and get her out of the Studio, and he recorded a video of their conversation on his phone. Later, he talked to Francesca about that and Violetta overheard them and watched the video, then she broke up with Diego and she and León sang Podemos together. Later, they decide to get back together and, and the show of the end of the year of Studio On Beat, after the students sang Esto No Puede Terminar, they kissed. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Relationships Violetta Castillo Girlfriend/Friend Violetta and León first meet in episode 5, when León saves Violetta from some skating guys. Later, when León discovers that Ludmila, his girlfriend, is falling for another guy named Tomás, while Tomás is falling for Violetta, he decides to try to win her over to get back at Tomás. But after spending a lot time together, the two fall for each other. However, Violetta is still in love with Tomás as well, so León is determined to show her that he is the one for her. Ludmila Ferró Ex-girlfriend/Frenemies Ludmila and León start the series as a couple. The two were in the cool crowd along with Naty and Andres. León discovers that Ludmila has a crush on a boy named Tomás. León tries to find a way to break up with Ludmila and get back at Tomás. Soon, he finds a way to do this: win Violetta's heart. After he officially meets Violetta and Ludmila is a little closer with Tomás, the two decide to break up. Tomás Heredia Enemies Tomás and León are rivals. When León was Ludmila's boyfriend, he saw that Tomás was talking with Ludmila. Thinking that he was flirting with her, he came to Resto Bar with Andrés to get back at Tomás. León knows that Tomás has a crush on Violetta, so he tries to win her over to get even with Tomás jealous. Soon, León falls for Violetta so he fights with Tomas for her love. Trivia *He is currently dating Violetta. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He loves to ride motorcycles. *He wrote the song Voy Por Ti about his love for Violetta. *The song Entre Dos Mundos is about his two passions: music and competing at the motocross track. *It was revealed in Season 1 Episode 23 that he is allergic to strawberries. *He gets very jealous easily. *He's in love with Violetta. *He wrote the song Podemos about his feelings for Violetta. *He's from Mexico. *He's one of the three Mexican persons in Violetta. The others are Marco and DJ. *He is from a rich family so he never has to work for money. *He used to be in the "cool crowd" along with his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, Naty and his best friend, Andrés. *He has been dating Ludmila. *He didn't like Tomás as he used to be in love with Violetta. *He hates Diego as he was Violetta's boyfriend but he was only with her to make her suffer and he didn't really love her. *He can play golf. *He mentioned in the first episode that he has a dog, because he said that his dog has a better music taste that Maxi. *He was picked for "Talents 21", but he backed out, so Violetta could be in the competition. *He has been dating Lara. *He sometimes dislike his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, because she's very mean to Violetta. *He changed a lot after he met Violetta. *He fell of his motorbike and ended up in hospital. *He woke up from coma by a kiss from Violetta *It rumored that his surname is Vargus *Diego called him Violetta's fairy godmother once. *In season 3 he gave Violetta a ring. *He is in the band "All For You" with Federico, Maxi, Broduey and Andrés. *He danced with Violetta for the YouMix dance contest. *In the French version of Violetta his last name is Verdas. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Violetta